


Truths and Tongues

by Zorii



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorii/pseuds/Zorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen messes with a piece of tech, and has to face the consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths and Tongues

Jack and Ianto stood side by side in front of Jack's office, watching as Owen all but begged Tosh to go out with him. The medic had accidentally activated a piece of tech they'd just retrieved, and the result was that Owen was unable to lie to himself or to anyone else until effects wore off. 

"So essentially, it's like he's drunk, his inhibitions lowered?" Ianto asked.

"Yup. " Jack replied with a grin.

"In vino veritas. Guess that's quite true with that device."

"You speak Latin?"

"I speak multiple languages, I have a 'talented tongue'."

Jack smirked. "Yeah, I know. "


End file.
